


Good Bad Idea

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Children, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino invites Kyouya over. To his surprise, Kyouya agrees -- and brings someone else with him. Worrying Dino ensues. However, all may not be lost yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot each day up until the 25th.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Dino played with his phone, not quite ready to dial yet.

"Well, you've been thinking of it for a moment now." Romario didn't even bother to look at him. "Only one way to find out, hmm?"

"I suppose." Dino sighed, finally choosing the number. Hearing the dialling tone, he tried his best not to freak out. Either he would get a response, or he would not. Worrying would not help his chances.

"Bucking Horse." He heard the faintest sound of Kyouya yawning, and found himself smiling. Sleepy Kyouya was always so very cute. "What is it?"

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to Italy for a bit." He knew better than to try to beat around the bush with Kyouya. That only led to calls ending before he could get his actual point out. "I mean, the school will be out for summer, right? And I thought you might want to be somewhere else when Tsuna and his friends get excited." It was a dirty trick, he had to admit that much, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get Kyouya to agree.

"My, Cavallone. I would have thought you would be the first to encourage me to spend more time with those stupid herbivores." Kyouya sounded more amused than irritated. He supposed that wasn't too bad. "And why exactly should I exchange their company for yours? If anything, I'd be even more crowded over there with all your men crawling about."

"I can get them to leave you be." As though any of them were stupid enough to crowd Kyouya when he wanted to be alone. "Of course, I'll cover your travel expenses and everything. I just wanted to spend some time with you but I'm so busy with work, I can't get away at the moment." Otherwise he would have been in Japan already.

"Why would you want my company, especially when you're already busy?" Kyouya snorted. "You know I'll just be pestering you for a fight."

"That's fine. I have enough time for sparring every now and then, but actually flying over to Japan for a vacation would take up all my time."

"Right." There was a momentary silence, and for a second Dino wondered if Kyouya had simply fallen asleep on him. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time. "I will come, on two conditions."

"Really?" His voice was more a squeak than anything, though he tried to gather himself quickly. "I mean, great! What are those conditions?" He couldn't believe he was getting away with only two. Unless one of them was someone's head on a platter or something. Not that Kyouya would have done that; if he wanted someone eliminated, he could very well do it himself.

"One, you will not try to push me into being more sociable than I choose to be. If I'm coming all the way to Italy to escape Sawada's group's harebrained schemes, the last thing I want is end up in a similarly annoying situation over there."

"Right. Of course. I wouldn't dream of that." Please, he was more attached to life than that. "And the other?"

"I wants two tickets, not just one."

Now, Dino blinked. "Two? What do you mean?" Well, obviously he would mean that he wanted to bring someone with him, but he could not even imagine who that would be.

"You heard me." There was again that tiny hint of amusement that assured him Kyouya found his confusion entertaining rather than annoying, at least for the moment. "Two tickets, Bucking Horse. I have responsibilities to attend to regardless of your whims."

"Ah, right. Is it for Kusakabe-kun?" It seemed logical. He was one of the very few people Kyouya seemed to consistently tolerate around him. Certainly the only one over the age of five, aside from Dino himself.

"Oh, please. Someone needs to make sure Sawada's idiots don't blow Namimori up while I'm gone." There was another faint yawn. He was about to lose Kyouya soon.

"So who is it? I need names to make the arrangements, you realise."

"I'll be bringing my son."

Dino took the cell phone from his ear, staring at it as though it had just grown wings and started singing. After confirming that it seemed to still be more or less normal and functioning, he brought it back, somewhat hesitant. "Uh, what? Your son?" Maybe he'd just heard wrong. Oh, yes, that had to be it. He'd heard wrong.

"Precisely." Well, apparently not.

"Since when have you had a son?" Because there had certainly been no sign of one when he'd last visited Japan.

"It is a somewhat recent development. I've been given to understand offspring are rarely a pre-existing condition." This time the yawn was more audible. "I'll get the schedule and other details to you soon. Now, I'm going to sleep." Then, before Dino could get another word out, he ended the call.

For a moment, Dino stared at his phone as the screen faded to darkness. Then he slumped back into his chair. "Oh, Romario, it's all over!" he wailed. "I've got no hope whatsoever!"

"He has yet to kill you. I would take that as quite the hopeful sign." Romario glanced at him as though this terrible news had been mildly interesting at best. "Now why would you say that it's hopeless?"

"Kyouya's bringing his son with him." He wondered if the child looked like Kyouya. A miniature Kyouya had to be the most adorable thing ever, he was sure... no, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Not when his heart was crushed under Kyouya's cruel heel. "He has a child, Roma!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Boss." Romario gave him an amused smile. "Rather, this sounds like quite the good sign to me."

"Good? How can this be good?" Despair was taking over his poor heart, and there was nothing in the world that could ever make him smile again. "Kyouya has someone else! Not only is there someone he is in love with, he has already had a child with her! It is utterly useless for me to wish for anything else. I might as well go throw myself under a car."

"Now, let's not get overly dramatic." It was easy for Romario to say. "For one thing, from what I heard of your side of the conversation, he only requested two tickets, for himself and the child. If he were indeed fond of someone else, wouldn't he want to bring them along as well?"

"Maybe it's someone even more antisocial than Kyouya." As though that could ever happen. "Maybe she is just going to spend some time alone."

"You know Hibari better than that. If he actually cared about someone, he would not leave them behind no matter what. He's too possessive for that."

"Well, regardless!" Why couldn't Romario see this for the disaster it obviously was? "All these years the best I've received from Kyouya is not getting killed, and then he goes and has a child with some unknown woman!"

Now, Romario adjusted his glasses, giving Dino a sharp look. "For one thing, given that you have never been very open about your intentions, you cannot exactly complain that he hasn't bestowed any further attention upon yourself," he pointed out. "And for another, a child is only proof of one thing."

"And what's that?" That Kyouya was straight?

"If he indeed has fathered a child, not only has he had intimate contact with someone, but that someone has actually survived for at least nine months afterwards. And that, Boss, can only be a good sign for you."

"...Right." He failed to feel very hopeful, though.

"Now, don't look so very crestfallen." Romario walked close enough to pat his shoulder. "Hibari is coming here, which is a good thing. When he comes, you can actually find out if he is indeed attached to someone else, and if not, let him know your own feelings. And beyond that, well, we won't let him kill you at least."

"I love how you assume that my confession will potentially put my life in danger." However true it might have been. "...Fine. I'll try not to panic yet."

"Thank you, Boss. We rather need you in one piece and of sound mind."

It was easier said than done, not despairing too much. Ever since the call not a moment passed by that he wouldn't catch himself thinking of Kyouya, and Kyouya's son, and what circumstances would have brought the son into being, and what a fool he was to have ever thought he could possibly win Kyouya's affections. As Kyouya eventually sent over the details of when he would like to arrive, and as Dino arranged for the plane tickets for two people, he almost began to consider just dropping out of contact and never talking to Kyouya again. Of course, that would have been impossible, but he had to admit the thought did cross his mind.

He would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't feeling apprehensive as he stood at the airport, surrounded by Romario and other black-clad men. Thankfully, though, nobody thought to ask him about his feelings at the moment, so he did not have to choose between lies and truth. The apprehension only grew as people started to pour out, his eyes looking for Kyouya's familiar form.

It only took him moments to find Kyouya, his eyes immediately catching onto the messy hair and fine features. Almost as quickly he found himself scanning the immediate surroundings, looking for the expected child.

There was indeed a child, right there in Kyouya's arms, held up to his chest to be shielded from the people rushing past. He looked just like Kyouya, too, with the same hair and eyes and a similar little smirk. Dino was left staring as Kyouya walked closer, appearing quite indifferent to his shock, and finally set the child down.

"Fon?" Dino blinked, looking at the child. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Bucking Horse." The former Arcobaleno smiled pleasantly at him. "Thank you for allowing me to accompany Kyouya."

"Ah, uh, my pleasure." He then turned to look at Kyouya, well aware of how baffled he must have looked.

"He needed a name to go with as he grows up, and someone to claim him on paper but not be a nuisance." Kyouya smirked at him. "I was the most logical choice."

"So... you adopted him?" Blink, blink. "But... how?"

"Oh, not quite adopted." Fon was still smiling, as though they had been discussing nothing more important than what they were to have for dinner. "Since he has the officials at Namimori quite well in control, they simply added me to any registries as his son. It's technically not adoption, since any paperwork will show us as blood relatives."

"Right." His head felt very light, now. "So that's what Kyouya meant by saying he had a son."

"Obviously." Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What else could I have meant?"

"Well, I thought..." How could he even say it without sounding utterly ridiculous? "I thought maybe you'd had a child. You know. With a woman."

"Hardly." Kyouya snorted. "The only woman I might tolerate long enough to actually touch her is Adelheid, and she is quite attracted to her dear sand worm. Not that I would anyway." He made a face, looking almost like a toddler who had been offered broccoli. "I find such things to be quite unnecessary."

"Only you would think that." Dino tried his best not to grin in a very stupid manner. Kyouya was not actually a father. Or, at least, Kyouya did not have a girlfriend, had never had one, didn't even want one. The whole thing had been just a misunderstanding, just another little bit of amused cruelty on Kyouya's part, just Fon needing some assistance. Nothing to worry about.

Now he only had to worry about the more obvious danger of Kyouya just not being interested in anyone whatsoever.

"Well. Shall we go, then?" Kyouya gave a small yawn. "I need a nap."

Dino decided not to make any mention of the fact that Kyouya could have presumably gotten plenty of sleep on the plane, knowing better than to question his dear student's sleepiness. While sleepy Kyouya was cute Kyouya, sleepy Kyouya who was denied sleep was quite the formidable opponent.

He heard small footsteps behind his back, and all of a sudden Fon dropped down on his shoulder, leaning close to whisper. "Don't listen to him too much when he gets grumpy," the baby told him. "Ever since you called about coming here, he's been much happier than before."

"Really?" Dino blinked. Surely that couldn't be true. The only things that made Kyouya were Namimori and fighting.

"Really." Fon grinned. "Besides, I caught a glimpse of the papers he had made for me. According to them, I had a mother who died, leaving Kyouya as my surviving parent."

"And?" He supposed he should have felt surprised at Kyouya's way of handling the matter, or perhaps proud, but he was still a bit too bewildered. "What of it?"

"The name of the imaginary woman?" Fon smiled in a mysterious manner. "Kawaguchi Dina."

Dino blinked, then broke into a grin, all the doubts and fears dissolving at once into an almost frightening hope. Perhaps, he thought, he might even survive making his confession.

However, he was not foolish enough to try before Kyouya'd had his nap.


End file.
